The Dance
by White Stone
Summary: A dance at the othersville. Note: I wrote this before "The other woman" and "Meet Kevin Johnson."
1. Chapter 1

1The dance

By: Amee Eliza

"Ethan?" She called tentatively. She made her way to the bedroom. She just followed the hallway down to the door and opened it. She had gone for to deliver a message from Paula, but now the temptation to explore was scooped up like sand in her hands.

Grandma Paula they all called her and Ben, well, he called her Mom.

Paula did not dislike it because she had children off the island and she loved the feeling that someone would need her and feel warmly to her.

She was their cook, and "not too bad" as Benjamin Linus finally admitted jokingly to one if his colleagues.

Juliet Burke looked for Ethan Rom. She burst into his house hoping to get a little insight into this man's character. She hoped to find something that signified his deepest thoughts and regrets.

She knew they all had regrets.

This curiosity lead Juliet into his quarters.

His bed was unmade but his clothes were folded and as she opened the desk drawer she caught sight of a ring on the ground. It was a gold band inscribed "to my love, to my life."

The words didn't effect her particularly but she did wonder what they meant.

She heard footsteps and the door was swung open. He stood there and she tried to stand upright quickly.

"Juliet?" Ethan asked his surgeon apron garnished with blood.

His eye brows made an interesting subject as they clenched together in what appeared to Juliet to be "tenseness."

"I'm sorry." She said fear rushing suddenly through her veins.

"What are you doing in my quarters?" Ethan asked simply, his feet seeming bothered by the stillness of the room.

"I was searching." She answered truthfully.

"For what?" He demanded.

"It doesn't matter but what does matter is that I was looking for you." Juliet said cooly. She knew Ethan would not accept this end to the conversation so she said simply "I was snooping, okay?"

Ethan's mouth broke into a small grin.

"I never knew I was such an interesting subject."

Juliet feeling a little moody said "Don't compliment yourself so much I did this at Ben's too."

"And he is comparable to me?" Ethan asked not taking the insult like Juliet thought he would.

"Well, yes, in certain ways." Juliet said.

Ethan motioned for her to depart to the living room.

Juliet's hair was scraggly and her eye's were burning with desire.

Ethan offered her a seat but she declined. He sat down on his red sofa. He let out a sigh.

"So, in what ways am I like Ben?"

Juliet crossed her arms in a comfortable fashion and answered simply, "Well, let's see. You both are devious liars."

Ethan looked unaffected but he was hurt.

"Liar?" He let out exasperated.

"I do what Ben says and Jacob. I have no devious motives and I am not a liar. Just get out." He ended the conversation with an offended tone. He moved his right hand to the air in anger.

"Oh yah, by the way there's going to be a dance." Juliet said before she left.

Ethan looked out his window at her fleeting figure in the evening. Ethan put his hand to his forehead in distress. He spent the night alone and quite miserable. Not wanting to think about a dance of any sort.

Juliet Burke wished she had never even went to Ethan's house. She knew it would take time to heal but she didn't want to wait. She didn't want to let time heal, because time had not healed so many things. Her hurts and her insecurities. She felt so small as she walked along the shoreline.

Then to her surprise she saw him. Talking to himself, and muttering. Then he saw her and turned his face. She did not approach him but he came to her.

"Hey Ben." The words were choked out.

"The evening is stunning." He described for her.

"What's wrong Ben? Is something happening to us?" Juliet Burke asked earnestly. This thought of withering silent destruction was playing in her mind, being painted slowly and sloppily like a preschooler. All was not well. The tides of concern touched her feet and reached her brain.

Ben seemed transfixed for a moment on the sunset. It was a fire and it was slowly becoming dim. Dim as Juliet's hope for getting off the island.

"It's going to be alright Juliet." Ben said eerily.

Juliet needed assurance and asked "Are you sure Ben?"

"Is anybody really sure of anything?" He asked. His face appeared cold and his eyes huge globes of wonder.

Silence was company for a moment and Juliet sat in the sand. For some reason she longed for another human to sit by her side, so she asked him to, the leader, whom she had said she "hated."

Ben faltered a little but then sat. She could tell he was not a beach person, which was strange because his domain was an island.

She thought of all she wanted to say but couldn't and he thought of all he couldn't say and would try to say.

"How's Sabine?" He asked.

"A little better." She told him. Fear was in her.

The waves rushed in and they both sat up and fled.

Ben laughed. She was shocked.

Ben laughing?

"Stupid water." Juliet muttered.

"Juliet, I want to tell you why I came here today." Ben said slowly.

"Ben?" She asked.

Darkness was sweeping in.

"Let's go Ben, it's dark." Juliet said.

"Wait."

Then they both turned their heads to see a huge blob wash upon the shore. It was too dark to see what it was. Ben was desperate and finally let out

"Jacob said something is coming to this island, and-"

Ben stopped.

"What?" Juliet asked very surprised.

"I don't know when and I don't know how but something is coming. Jacob also said I can't-"

He stopped as he did previously.

"Can't what?" Juliet asked.

"He said I trust you too much, and that you would betray me."

"Ben, that's crazy talk."

"How do I know Juliet?" Pain was in his voice.

Juliet quite emotional, ran off, and left him alone on the beach.

Ben's feelings were downing and Jacob's commandments were haunting.

"Kill Juliet."

"I will not listen to you." Ben defied out loud.

The commandments grew louder, he grew dizzy, the waves crashed on the sea, lightning in the air, and a hand touched his shoulder. It was firm and somewhat comforting.

Ben jumped.

"Ben?"

It was Tom.

"I had some questions about the dance." Mr. Friendly said.

They walked back and Tom asked him who he was talking to. "To myself." Ben answered.

Was Jacob himself?


	2. Chapter 2

The dance 

by: Amee Eliza

**Chapter two-** "Ben's supposed lover"

Their had been talk before in the camp that Juliet and Ben had a thing for each other, but if either one had heard it they would react differently.

Ben would probably asked who started the rumor and Juliet would probably laugh.

But, if there was one female who Ben sought out more than any other it was fertility specialist: Juliet Burke.

He felt warmly towards her she could tell and that he lacked company as attractive as her.

She was a beauty. Her pure blond hair splayed about and her eyes of blue, sensitive and caring.

Ben could not stand her beauty at times.

It made him sick that he would have to obey the orders given him, though he begged Jacob to spare her life, it could not be helped. He knew Jacob was right, but when he tried to reason Jacob as not being infallible his mind would wonder. First he thought of the whale that washed on the beach the other evening, Alex's boyfriend Karl, and then the secret passage way in his house.

His mind jittered like a hungry animal.

He had to do it.

"I'll invite her to the dance." He laughed half crazed.

"Hey Julie." He whispered. He snapped his fingers like a pro to get her attention.

She was in the cafeteria eating her lunch and his voice scared her for it came all of a sudden. She whirled around.

He looked at her earnestly and his eyes teased her.

"Yes Ben?" She said smoothly. Her voice was smooth as honey and gorgeous, whether angry or sad, and yes, even when she said the words "I hate you."

"I decided to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me. There is no one else I should ask but you." The last sentence perturbed her.

He let out a burden- filled breath very silently, but she heard it.

"Well?" He asked impatient.

Juliet thought suddenly, "does he like me in romance's way?"

"Sure, but Ben why are you asking? I thought you wouldn't even be there."

"Hey, it's a tradition. I have to be."

He turned to leave but she caught him by the arm, "you and I are nothing more than friends."

He made no expression. "Why Juliet, why would you think I had any other intentions?" He let out a nervous laugh.

She froze and he made his departure.

Her body ice cold and fire biting at her heart.

She then remembered, "Ethan."

Ethan Rom had started working late that day. He organized the equipment and cleaned the floors, sink, and operation table.

He let out a sigh when he was done with his task.

It was also his turn to go to the jungle and confirm the shipment of supplies that day. He was not looking forward to that but he was sort of happy to go into the greenery. Sometimes, it did help get your mind off things.

"I wonder if Ben feels the same way." Ethan thought remembering the portrayal of there being some affinity between himself and Ben.

Ethan knew that this was wrong and he was going to prove it.

Do something to prove himself different and show what he was inside.

He clutched at the picture of her. It was crumpled and time stricken. It had been in there ever since the day he made a vow over his dead wife's grave.

"I'll always be with you."

The day six years ago he had lost his wife Leona and his baby. They were going to call the baby Madison if it was a girl and Joseph if it was a boy. Joseph was his Dad's name and he knew he would be proud for his grandson to bear it.

Ethan withered in the silence and his attention was raised as he heard the door squeak.

The face dismayed him: Juliet.

"Ethan are you still here?" She said cautiously entering in the medical station.

"Yes." He replied.

She looked at him sitting on a chair. It was dim all around except for the bright lamp that shined over the chair. He quickly put something in his pocket. She felt speechless as he looked at her.

"Ethan.." She said the name like an apology.

Ethan thought "don't tell me something happened."

"Ethan I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't of said what I said." Juliet tried to tear up but it was impossible.

Ethan wasn't sure that he could forgive her, his mind felt like it had a brick inside. The words still coursed through himself.

She was quiet and he stood up from his seat. She was clothed in white and she looked dreary.

"Sure." He muttered.

"I just wish you could see that I am a whole different person than you know." Ethan said hurt stringing in the words.

Juliet approached him and did something she never thought she ever would do. She hugged him. He was a wall and he was trying to resist her embrace but then he stopped as if remembering something.

The embrace was just a moment but long to both of them. Tears then really did spring up from her emotions. Ethan looked changed.

"Got to go." He said oddly.

Her mind darted and hoped that no cameras had been on.

Theme song of this chapter "Bookends" by Simon and Garfunkel


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dance (chapter three)**

By: Amee Eliza

Tom was sure nervous. Oh what a pretty little woman she was. Tom had this tinkling to get to know Paula better but he was too shy. Some of the others also teased him about his weight.

Tom did eat. He liked it. Especially her food.

She made stews, casseroles, pastas, and Mexican food. One day Tom asked her where she got all the supplies to make such various meals and she told him with a friendly and calm grin "I make due with what I have."

Oh, what a woman!

"I just gotta invite her to the dance." He confided in Aldo. Aldo would always listen to him without criticizing or horse around about his love interest's.

Aldo was a seclusive geek who liked to read subjects that made Tom gasp. Books about the Valenzetti equation, matter, space, and time.

Why the young man, of no more than twenty four years poured over those books Tom didn't know, but he didn't ask really.

He felt it might look foolish to Aldo if he asked the question. I mean, why do you ask the astronaut why he wants to go to space, or the lover why he loves, or the hero why he is such a darn good hero?

Tom asked Aldo that fair day if he would deliver that secret message of invitation to Paula, and Aldo's face was blank. "Why?" He asked.

Tom knew he was wondering why he didn't just ask her himself, but he didn't want him to ask.

Tom just said a little bit jittery, "Please. I need her to get my secret note but I can't do it in person."

Aldo smiled good-naturedly, "Sure, what's a friend for?"

Tom was so happy he ran off to retrieve the note, and then he remembered it was in his pocket. "Oh." Tom said aloud stupidly.

He gave it to Aldo and asked him if he was coming, "I guess." Aldo said sighing cause his own lack of a date.

"Okay, see ya."

The day was before Tom and he did his duties with ease.

The ocean breezes seemed to embrace all and the plants twisted in pure joy. The others houses looked as if they had always belonged there. The paint colors were tan and yellow and appeared in need of repainting soon.

On Tom's way to lunch he saw Ethan. He was helping Matthew clean his barbeque, and he called to Tom in regards, "Hey."

Tom was a little bit taken aback by the surgeons friendliness and said back, "What's up Ethan?"

Ethan got a mischievous look on his face and joked, "Murder and mayhem, what else?"

Tom sat down on the bench to chat a little more. Matthew chatted about Layla.

"It's weird, when she looks at you. Her eyes seem to burn into your soul. She melts me." Matthew looked dreamy.

He then added in a serious tone, "I have never been affected that way. Something is wrong with that girl. Where did Ben say she was from?"

Ethan regarded his duty of the barbeque and Tom answered, "Michigan?"

"Oh! You don't get it do you? That woman is... different."

"Aren't they all?" Ben's voice came mockingly out of nowhere.

"Ethan, Juliet needs your help. Sabine is not doing well."

"Surgery?" Ethan asked.

"No, she wants to know what she should do to ease her pains." Ben said showing concern carefully.

Tom looked up to the leader but Matthew looked away. She was walking straight towards him.

Ben whispered with a joking provoke, "She's coming."

Matthew gulped.

**Layla **


	4. Chapter 4

**The dance **

**Chapter four: Dreams are not what they seem**

By: Amee Eliza

"It wasn't suppose to end this way." Ben said shaking his head.

The darkness was all around, swirling in his face. Patches of cloud made him trip in the thick mist.

Then the voice like an exploding volcano, "Do my orders."

Usually he said his name at the end of his orders but this time Jacob seemed too disgusted with Ben to say it.

Resistance was rising in Ben's throat but it was drowned.

Dizzily he stumbled forward, his body felt thick as he searched for her.

Juliet looked at him. Her hair was in a pony and her jaw was gracefully streamlined.

It was strange for when he saw her she did not dwell in the dark and the storm, she would have to join him. She was standing in a summer day and Ben could almost taste the lemonade as he looked into the picture.

He broke in her image like glass. He chased her with the knife. His breath was rapid as he smelled murder.

She ran terrified. The knife was lost and she stumbled. He grabbed her throat and then she screamed.

He smashed into something. He heard crickets. He was outside. It was a mere dream.

He was standing on Juliet's porch drenched in fearful sweat. His pajamas felt heavy and annoying.

He walked away and fell. He let out a wince of pain, a gasp.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Richard Alpert asked.

Ben looked up and shook. Richard helped him up.

"Thank you." The leader said hoarsely.

The stars were out and everything was still. "I didn't know you sleep walked." Richard commented casually.

"I didn't either." Ben answered. Ben looked down at his bare feet.

"Richard, don't tell." Ben asked or ordered, which he could not tell.

"I don't understand, what were you doing? It looked to me you were inhabited by a devil." Richard twisted his head to the side and breathed in.

Ben faltered and simply said "I have a plan."

"Okay, you mind sharing it with me?" Richard asked.

"Not yet." Ben said.

"Good night Benjamin." Richard bade.

Ben felt frozen in place like a statue. His stomach felt very ill and he threw up.

He dragged himself back to bed and tried to get back to sleep. He frowned remembering the dream, and what he had to do. Then all went black till the morn.


	5. Chapter 5

**The dance (chapter five) **

By: Amee Eliza

Tom was afraid to peek into the cafeteria. Maybe she already knew it was him and she was disgusted at such an idea? Him and Paula? You got to be kidding!

Ben's bad humor since yesterday perplexed him. He couldn't fathom the reason for his sudden mood change. To tell the truth there was a lot he didn't know about the leader. If someone asked him if Ben was loving he couldn't tell. If they asked if he was hateful he couldn't tell.

Ben was a swamp of mysteries.

What would happen he wonder if he went to talk to him? Would he appreciate the visit?

"Well, I haven't seen my little Alex in a long time." He mused silently in his bathroom.

He had left the cafeteria area by noone and had skipped lunch.

Maybe Ben had some food? He loved searching his fridge because he found things you wouldn't find in most fridges. To Tom they were a mirroring of this man, this silent and cold man. There was tapioca pudding, pomegranate jelly, and black olives. They were interesting and he never saw anyone else have such an interesting collection. Maybe him and Paula are in the same net? In cahoots?

"Maybe Jacob gives them their special foods." Tom chuckled.

Tom knocked on the door and he was afraid when approaching it because he didn't know what Ben's reaction would be. Alex opened it. She had an upset look on her face. Had she and Ben been arguing again? Ben and Alex were not the leader daughter relationship he imagined ones should have. Ben questioned her why she did the things she did and used sarcasm at times and Alex said nasty things in return and snuck away to places. Not a pretty sight or situation.

"Hey Lex." He greeted hoping this old nickname would not offend her.

"Oh, hey Tom. Here to see my Dad?" She said the word "dad" with disgust.

"Yep." Tom sighed.

He went in captiously and overlooked the house. It was clean and the respected books were all lined up on the shelf lovingly. The dictionary was open to the word "love." It was highlighted in red.

Tom found that kind of funny and giggled. "So, I see you all rely on the dictionary a lot these days." Tom played, hoping his enthusiasm wouldn't be rebuffed.

Ben looked out from the kitchen. He had raisins cupped in his hand and the fridge door was ajar.

He shut it. "Well, the dictionary is pretty reliable." Ben said coyly.

"Well, Ben you may be surprised but I am concerned about you." Tom told the leader.

His head swirled with ideas. Maybe something bad is happening? To us? Maybe it's just as simple as an argument between him and his daughter? He wanted to know or rather needed to know to set himself back on track.

Ben looked annoyed and amused, "Well, I just can't figure out what to wear tonight." Ben's smile was almost forced and it did not exactly comfort Tom but gave him a tingling resentment.

"Why can't he be serious?" He thought.

Alex wandered in the kitchen. She was beautiful. Her hair was dark and curled and her lips were poutful and kissable."Tom can I get you anything?"

Tom miserably admitted and asked for a sandwich. "Maybe a turkey?" He asked with enthusiasm.

Alex nodded.

Ben turned from Tom glance and stuck the raisins in his mouth. He swallowed with veracious hunger.

Tom was surprised and almost commented.

"Look Tom I am fine. I am simply bobbish. Never better. What makes you think contrary?"

"Well, you have been acting strange." Tom said squinting his brown eyes.

"What is strange?" He asked suddenly. Tom was surprised he would ask it for then he realized he was testing him.

"I see your point." Tom said.

"Thanks." Ben said turning away from his glance.

Alex handed him his turkey sandwich and he said goodbye.

As Tom was headed back to his house he suddenly got a wave of loneliness and he knew if he did not cure it soon he would feel miserable.

He saw her sitting on a bench looking at a book filled with pictures of children. She saw him and called him over.

"Tom, I didn't see you today." She said smiling with one side of her mouth.

Her skin looked soft and slightly aging. "I was busy I guess." Tom said looking down at her. Tom sat down. "I am looking at this book on child development. It is so amazing. Looking at these pictures made me wish I would of settled and had some kidlets of my own."

Tom was concentrated on the thought and replied, "Well, I guess a person could wish they would of done a lot of things in their lives but some people don't know they can still do those things they wished they could do."

Paula smiled meditatively, "Yeah, I guess I never thought about it. I could adopt maybe one day? Anything can happen you know?"

"Anything?" Tom laughed becoming quite giddy and light in her presence.

"Anything." She repeated her face glowing.

"You want to take a walk?" Tom shook with delight.

She looked at him as if she was looking at him for the first time. Tom then became afraid of being seen with a woman. He was afraid of what they might say or think. So, then and there Tom decided it must be a secluded walk in the beach or jungle. He felt embarrassed and wished he hadn't said anything.

"You know, I would." Her mouth tightened as she nodded her head and then it backtracked into a honey smile.

By the end of the walk Tom was not sorry he had asked Paula for a stroll.

After, she realized she had forgotten her book on the bench and Tom went back for it.

He ran all the way back to her bungalow and said a little exhausted, "Here."

And that was that.


	6. Chapter 6

**The dance** (chapter six)

By: Amee Eliza

Ben stood alone. All the files on the recently selected people to come to the island were filed. He stood before a cliff above the sea. If he threw himself over edge what would happen? It was a strange thought for Ben who had never thought of harming himself in any way. Ben looked at the sea. It's foam calmed his nerves a little. Ben had not wanted the things in his life to happen the way they did but they did. Ben did the things he knew needed to be done but it caused him anguish. Then the thought of killing Juliet Burke was terrible. Ben had poison but that was so cowardly. He loved her and hated her. Loved her so much he would toss himself over the cliff and hated her so much that he could choke her. The mixed feelings churned and became cynical.

Benjamin suddenly felt bitter, against who he did not know, but the bitterness turned over to meditation and longing.

Longing for that special woman, that woman who was more dear to him than anyone had been in a long time. That feeling. Oh! It must be rejected- like a malformed factory toy.

Then he thought of his adopted daughter Alex who was a blooming sixteen year old. He thought of her future, his struggle to be a good father to her, and her sudden change of behavior. She rebelled and did not listen and stole away without telling him where she was going to. Ben knew the things that happened today must be a test for your will to conquer with the things to come tomorrow. Ben smiled at that thought.

The sea roared and Ben expected no gulls for they where all away in their nests. The evening had come. Ben checked his watch, _5:30 PM. _

He suddenly became angry for forgetting time and ran like a wild hog back home. The dance. It was tonight. Ben stumbled out of his plainclothes and jumped into his black trousers and struggled to get his arms through his blue pinstripe dress shirt.

_She reads a book from across the street_

_Waiting for someone that she'll never meet_

_Talk over coffee for an hour or two_

_She wonders why I'm always in a good mood_

_Killing time before she struts her stuff_

_She needs support and I've become the crutch_

_She'll never know how much she means to me_

_I'd play the game but I'm the referee_

**Surrender by Billy Talent **


	7. Chapter 7

The dance (chapter seven)

By: Amee Eliza

Ethan Rom was quite taken with the idea of a dance, secretly because he wanted to dance with her. But it made him feel silly really to want to go somewhere to dance with Juliet and the giddy feeling of a crush was way too immature for himself to accept but he did. Why not?

He had worked very hard that day. He did special things for everyone and the mission had been sparked by Juliet Burke who suggested to Ethan that he was alike to Ben and it insulted his pride, so he decided to show his care for the community and others by doing special tasks to help his friends. He helped Amelia bake her pie, cleaned Matthew's barbecue, mowed Ben's lawn, made a pitcher of lemonade for Tom (why he asked for this he didn't know), helped Aldo find the book he was looking for, and helped Paula with the brownies for tonight. He stole away with two brownies and hungrily and greedily ate them in silence on the porch.

"What a child." Paula scolded.

Paula was having trouble finding a gown, so she went to Colleen. Colleen was a very shrewd woman with the way she lived her life, but in clothing not so much. She had gowns up the ying yang!

She visited and Danny was asleep on the porch, Colleen was rubbing his foot with great concentration.

Paula asked with a hush, "Can I talk to you?"

Colleen gave a friendly grin and invited her inside.

"Hope I didn't interrupt." Paula offered.

"No, never be afraid to come." She said, though Paula wasn't sure she meant it wholly.

"I'm here cause I need a gown and I thought maybe I could borrow one of yours."

A small look of annoyance spread on her face but Paula didn't catch it. "Sure. Let's see what I've got." Then she suggested that pink went with her skin tone.

"A dark shade though." She said with a girlish sparkle.

She pulled out a dress with difficulty because her closet was so bloated with clothes. It didn't look quite right to Paula it had an off shoulder to it. She could never wear that.

"Um, I don't exactly like that one." Paula told her a little hesitantly.

"But the pink shade is perfect and the length is perfect. Please, just try it on." Feeling a bit defeated she agreed but then reminded herself it was not big deal just trying on a dress.

Then she remembered, "I haven't actually worn a dress in over five years. Not since Harve passed." She remembered that night. She wore a black dress with sparkles decorating the front where the sternum lies. Harve told her she looked well that night and she told him with happy teasing, "You look better." Paula thought it was good to remember the good things and not the bad because there was an awful a lot of bad. When Harve retired from the military from his air force recruiting job he became restless and listless. Her and Harve found it hard to communicate without fighting and Paula would lose her temper and leave the house. She hated what she did and found what he did quite selfish.

The dress was a little bit too tight in the waist and the sash was tied into a beautiful bow by Colleen lastly. "You'll knock 'em dead." She promoted.

"You you have a mirror?" Paula asked poking her head around.

"Colleen." A voice called which was Paula was sure was Danny's.

Colleen looked at the direction the voice was coming and excused herself saying, "Let me just abandon you a moment."

Paula waited and looked at the photos in room. The bed was made and the dresser had antique looking perfume bottles. She smelled a couple. One smelled neither good or bad and the other was overbearing and too fluffy for her taste, the last one smelled like lilac socked in lemonade for three days.

"Sorry 'bout that." Colleen said coming in. Paula put down the perfume bottle.

"Yah, I have the habit of collecting things that will go to no use, well that's what Danny says. But did you know those three perfume bottle are special? One came from my Mother, and the other was from a Japanese peddler I met, and the last one is rumored to belong to Washington's wife's cousin." Colleen seemed happy to chat but Paula wanted to see the mirror. She then pulled out a mirror from under her bed.

It was beautiful and had white trimming and stood up perfectly.

"Did you know this is an antique too?" Colleen told her.

Paula liked the dress as she looked at her reflection, her hair however needed major rescue and was a sea of disaster.

Paula was silent at this recognition and knew Colleen would offer to do it but she didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to be home.

"Thanks Colleen. I like the dress."

Colleen looked victorious and playful, "I thought you would."

Danny suddenly dribbled in the bedroom, "So Ladies you're going to the ball. And whom may I ask is Prince charming?"

Paula smiled nervously and Colleen laughed.

"Why you of course."

"Well, I'll just change in your bathroom if that's okay." Paula asked making a run for the bathroom.

"Sure." Colleen said.

Before she shut the door she saw Colleen smooch Danny's cheek.

"It's really not so good to have time. Rush, scramble, desperation, this missed, that left behind, those others too big to fit into such a small space--that's the way life was meant to be. You're supposed to be too late for some things. Don't worry about it."

**The Skull from the Last Unicorn**


	8. Chapter 8

The dance (chapter eight)

By: Amee Eliza

The wreck room was spruced. It was cleared for a dance floor and tables were set on the side and decorated with baby palms, gooseberries, and pink cosmos. The sight of the room gave you a kind of delighted nervous feeling and yet the feeling was whisked away as the people of the community started to show up.

There was also Ben's old Christmas lights used as decor on the walls. They had been stapled on the ceiling's edge giving it an almost festive look.

Tom chuckled when he saw Richard. "Hey Richard where have you been?"

Richard looked timid, almost a stranger and looked up with his ageless brown eyes and said, "I've been preoccupied. Where's Ben?"

The question was asked also by Alex who was pacing the floor for a while in deep thought. Her heart had softened. She ran out to the porch and started to cry. She wanted her father.

Paula made her way in. The food was perfect she thought with glee. Sandwiches, brownies, fruit, pasta, salad, cheeses and crackers, and there was punch. How could you have a dance without punch? Paula looked around. Who had given her that note? The secret admirer was hiding, or was he? Then she saw Tom and he had a bunch of cosmos in his hands. He smiled and said nervously with a cough, "I hope you're not disappointed." Paula shook her head and smiled slightly.

Richard went to look outside for the last sight of the sun, it was setting. The colors amazed him but also made him feel for a moment he was in a dream.

Then she came, "Richard."

It was Juliet Burke and the angel made him breath deeper.

"Hi, Juliet. Everyone thought you would come but I wasn't so sure."

"And why would you say that?" She asked looking at him. Her black dress was beautiful and made her blond hair stand out.

"I didn't think you wanted to be here. I thought you would be happier somewhere else." He answered.

Juliet thought of what to say back and paused. "I just."

"Just what?" He asked looking over at her.

"It's all so new and this place is operated so secretly. I feel like I am losing myself and I am wasting my heart."

"Your heart is never wasted Juliet." He told her solemnly.

He looked at her once more and excused himself with his eyes.

Then she was silent and wondered why she was even talking to Richard and then she thought if that was true. Could she be hurt one more time? Could her pain withstand this ever changing life? Would the morning ever coming for her?

"Hey Juliet, where's Richard?"

It was Ben and he looked cleaned up.

Juliet answered him with a soft tone, "He went into the dark."

It was an odd sentence but completely true, it was dark and he just seemed to have gone away like a night owl seeking his prey.

Ben looked at her and said, "I'll be back."

Ben ran and Juliet then not thinking ran after him but he (she was taken back) was a fast runner. Her heels sunk in the mud and she was way behind him. She heard yelling ahead.

"You need to listen to what Jacob says, you're resisting Ben!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child Richard. I can handle this! How do you even know the plans are about Jacob? For all you know Jacob could of told me something important."

"Like what Benjamin? Predict what age you will die at?"

"Funny coming from you Richard. You don't care about death, it doesn't mock you or chase you down to claim you!"

"You know Ben I think you're scared. You think Jacob is just going to stop talking, or is it that you have let your heart rule?"

"Richard this is over. I am leader and you aren't going to say otherwise. If Jacob wants something he'll get it. Now let's work together."

"Why do I get the feeling you're out for yourself Ben? You're hiding so much in your heart and mind."

"Richard as far as I can see you can't read me and that's the way I want it to be."

"Fine."

Juliet crept up. Her heels had half broken and she had lost one. She sat down and realized she had come down all the way to the shores. The waves crash made her sick and lonesome. She wanted to reveal herself but knew better.

"Ben I just don't want you to make decisions that could jeopardize us all."

Ben made no reply.

"Juliet looked nice tonight." Richard casually commented. Ben was still and he looked down at the sand and swished it around in his hands.

"Look you don't have to tell me but I know there is something going on between you two."

Ben laughed as if he had heard a joke but it was lined with pain, "You've got to be kidding me Richard."

"I sense more than you know."

Ben smiled again, "Well, you're wrong."

Juliet found it strange to hear herself being talked about, she smiled.

"Well, she is beautiful." Richard chattered nervously.

"Is there a point you're trying to make?"

"No, not really."

Ben got up.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"I trust you'll do the right thing."

Ben didn't say anything but walked on back to the party and Richard followed. Neither saw peeping Juliet.

Richard saw a shoe and picked it up and joked about it the way there. Ben laughed occasionally.

When they reached the party Alex rushed up and hugged Ben.

She didn't say a word for a while and then said, "I missed you."

Ben looked stunned and then his eyes turned to see Richard's reaction, he wasn't looking at him or Alex but at the ocean.

"Let's go inside." Ben urged.

They went in but Richard stayed behind.

There was a couple shouts of surprise when Ben came in with Alex.

Tom and Paula were dancing the waltz and only Colleen and Danny were dancing along.

Ben felt alright.

He grabbed a sandwich and ate. It was a delicious moist tuna sandwich and the little pickles gave it a delicious flavor.

Alex went over and sat down, "Dad?"

Ben swallowed and then choked.

He needed water. "Just a second." He grabbed a water in the refreshment bucket and drank it like he was saving his life.

"So, what did you want to say?" Ben asked quite curious.

"I just wanted to say that I need you more than I realized." She stopped and looked at his reaction.

He looked back at hers. She looked like a sad child and Ben held her hand, "Alex, I'm sorry I'm not always there. I can't be. You know that."

All Alex wanted him to say is that he loved her.

But he didn't and she didn't either. Their hearts were stale and both couldn't get a grip on what love was.

They sat for a while on the chairs to the side and Ben just chilled.

Mikhail burst open the door.

Eyes turned to the one eyed Russian man.

"You guys are having a party?" He asked.

Freestyle music started to play and a stranger girl pulled Mikhail on the dance floor.

Ben laughed very silently as he saw him dance.

Then they eyes turned to him, "Dance Ben!"

The door swung open, it was Juliet.

Tom yelled, "Dance."

Ben got up and did a weak boogie and Juliet started to dance too.

Everyone's personality seemed to shine forth and the night was passed with snacking, conversation, mind games (mainly organized by Ben), and dancing.

Ben couldn't dance and he didn't feel that was necessarily a bad thing.

Juliet saw a side of him she thought he didn't have.

"So Ben, someone told me you were looking for me?" Juliet caught him aside after a long rigorous dance.

"No, I wasn't. Who told you?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Richard, I met him on my way here." Juliet's eyes darted around like she held a secret.

"That's strange." Ben commented cooly.

"Hey, Alex." Juliet hailed as Alex slunk sleepily past the two.

"I'm heading home Dad, okay?"

"Sure." He replied.

Ben leaned back in relaxation.

"I will not." He muttered.

"What did you say?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing." Ben fibbed.

Ben knew very well the voice was beckoning and he would have to pay, but for once he would make a decision for his life, one that wouldn't take patience, once that might even be influenced by his love and compassion for a fellow human being. Yes, this was his choice. Fate wasn't going to wheel him in any longer. Even if his decision meant going down the ditch further, it didn't matter at the moment. All the mattered was the promises written in his heart and all that he was. He was Benjamin Linus.

**Total words: 1,490**


	9. Chapter 9

The dance (chapter nine)

By: Amee Eliza

A week after the annual dance Benjamin Linus felt back pain. Juliet asked to do some scans. Ben didn't even realize he had not spoken to Jacob in a long time. Ben remembered his disobedience and wondered if he would suffer for it.

Then she told him.

The X-ray read his fate: cancer.

"Really Jacob, I thought you could do better." Ben mocked in his head; but how could of Jacob done better? Giving cancer to the man who was suppose to cure it. Jacob knew it would lower him in the eyes of everyone around him, everyone would start to question his ability in everything. What if Jacob just decided to replace him?

No, Ben would not let that happen. How could he? The island was his home and he was going to protect it. Maybe he could gain Jacob's favor back?

Ben shook in fear, no he could never gain it back.

He felt cold as she asked him why he was afraid.

"I'm not afraid." He walked away and she came after him.

She was a bit intimidating and he felt like she was foreign for a while. She scream she wanted to go home; he told her she needed to stay. She needed to finish her work.

Ben diddled around and tried to get his mind off her and grabbed some water.

She smacked the glass from his hands.

It reminded him of the movie Jurassic Park when Malcolm said "Mommy's very angry."

She was angry and motherlike but also frightened.

"It's not going to happen Juliet." He told her.

"Just let me go Ben."

The request surprised him. Why should she go when her job isn't finished? She needs to stay because we need her. The game isn't over.

"No."

She sobbed and buried her head in his chest.

He felt a jolt of feelings come into him as she did so and his eyes were wide as a man about to be shot.

Then he left the room, and sat down in his living room.

"Thank you Jacob." He played in his head.

He was cursed and the woman he loved hated him.

_**There's no time for us**_

_**There's no place for us**_

_**What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away**_

_**From us**_

_**Who wants to live forever by Queen **_


End file.
